oceancreaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:D lear
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ocean Creatures & More Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Ok, I can help. Can you give me some ideas? -General Beegee I gotta be an Admin to do that. [[User:General Beegee|''General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 00:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Just to tell you, copying information from other articles onto wikis is illegal. [[User:General Beegee|General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 01:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Woah! This so cool. I'd like to add to it. Maybe I'll ask Sam to come join it too and shift all my stuff here. Good job! ^_^ -Nafisa You can enable the badges like this: go to and click the switch next to Achievements. And, you can copy stuff from Wikipedia. Just tweak the wording and sentences a little bit and write "Source: Wikipedia" at the bottom of each page. Or, if you directly copy articles from Wikipedia,(which I don't recommend) you can type this after every article: -Nafisa. Oh hey sorry. I was in bed when you sent the message. You can make me an Admin and I can help you with a lot of customizations. [[User:General Beegee|General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 12:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) hello-TheNewWeegee Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. And if you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for the ComDev team here, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) SCHOOL IS REALLY UNAWESOME I've started school now, so I'm concentrating on that more. I hardly get time to just sign into FB and leave someone a message before I leave for tutoring. And then I have other thigns to do. so I sorta don't have much time for editing or wikia. Though I do check in to see my messages. Also, if by any harsh chance you talk to Fbdvk, tell him to leave me a message or I'll kill him with my death stare. THANKS! :) Nice talking to ya again. Oh, and *sends a HUGE CONGRATS on the receiving the above message from the wikia community!!* Awesome JOB!!!! :D Nafisa09:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey D Lear, would you mind if I spiff up the main page and make it look more organized and presentable? I am part of Wikia's Community Development team. Let me know! ' PORTERFIELD ''' 16:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hello! Just wanted to let you know that I wanted to fix up the main page a bit. Let me know if you have any issues or preferences for how I go about it, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 22:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll do it. -Beegee